poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect
Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect is another upcoming Pokemon crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot At a 2011 national a cappella competition, Barden University's all-female a cappella group, the Barden Bellas were singing The Sign, was going well until Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) projectile vomits on the audience during her solo. They are publicly humiliated, losing the competition. Four months later, newly arrived Barden freshman Beca Mitchell (Anna Kendrick) has no desire to attend college, but she is forced to do so by her father (John Benjamin Hickey), a professor at the university, with whom Beca has a strained relationship. Wishing she could instead pursue a career as a music producer in Los Angeles, Beca spends her time making mash-up mixes of songs and takes up an internship at the school radio station, where she gets to know fellow freshman Jesse Swanson (Skylar Astin). When Beca's father discovers she has not been attending classes, he comes to her with a proposition: if she joins a club and still does not want to remain at college after one year, he will allow her to leave college, and he will pay for Beca to move to Los Angeles to pursue her music career. After some persuasion from Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow), the co-leader of the Bellas along with Aubrey, she reluctantly joins the Barden Bellas. Aubrey does not initially approve of recruiting Beca, but yields nonetheless due to a desperate need for members and Beca's talent. Beca joins alongside a group of other women who do not fit the Bellas' typical mold: Cynthia-Rose (Ester Dean), Stacie Conrad (Alexis Knapp), Lilly Onakuramara (Hana Mae Lee), and Fat Amy (Rebel Wilson). Jesse is also revealed to have joined the Bellas' all-male rival group, the Treblemakers, but his roommate Benji (Ben Platt) was rejected after being called weird by Bumper (Adam DeVine). The Bellas participate in the southeastern regional competition at Carolina University where, at Aubrey's insistence, they perform the same medley that helped the Bellas advance to the finals the previous year. In spite of their old set list, the group manages to place second, thanks to Fat Amy putting her own spin on her solo, which sends them to the semi-finals. Unfortunately, disaster strikes for Beca when the Treblemakers cause an uproar with an old a capella group after the competition. The Bellas try to intervene, but Beca and Fat Amy accidentally smash a window with the trophy, which alerts a police officer standing outside who then arrests her. Jesse kindly waits for Beca outside the police station, but makes matters worse by getting her father involved in the situation, who is furious and tells Beca that he will no longer pay for her to move to Los Angeles because of the incident. This infuriates Beca, which turns her budding friendship with Jesse sour. In the meantime, Beca suggests to the Bellas to try to be more daring, but Aubrey insists that they will win with the repertoire the group has always used in the past. At the semi-finals, Beca provides an impromptu layering of one of her favorite songs into the traditional song on the Bellas' set list in an attempt to reinvigorate the crowd after they seemed to have lost interest. Even though the audience seemed to enjoy Beca's remix, the Bellas come in third in the competition behind the Treblemakers and the Footnotes. Aubrey becomes furious with Beca, who in turn quits, with the Bellas losing on their chance to advance due to their third place ranking. Benji, however, finds out that the Footnotes have recruited a high school student into their team and reports it, causing their disqualification and simultaneously advancing the Bellas to the finals by default. They re-form after spring break, with the notable exception of Beca. During rehearsals, Chloe stands up against Aubrey's stubbornness. The group starts to fall apart, which sparks a fight. Meanwhile, Beca tries to apologize to Jesse, which he declines. Beca then apologizes to the Bellas for her actions during the semi-finals and asks to have another chance, which Aubrey eventually allows. After having a group heart-to-heart conversation, the Bellas decide to adopt Beca's more modern and original music style. Aubrey and Chloe relinquish their leadership to Beca. Meanwhile, Treblemakers leader Bumper leaves after being offered a job as a back-up singer for John Mayer. With Bumper gone, Jesse persuades the Trebles to let Benji join the group in Bumper's place. At the a cappella national competition, the Treblemakers perform, with Benji performing for the first time. The Bellas sing a piece arranged by Beca, which includes "Don't You (Forget About Me)" a song featured in The Breakfast Club, one of Jesse's favorite movies. This acts as a more effective apology from Beca, and after the performance, she and Jesse kiss. The Bellas win the national competition, and six months later auditions for new members take place. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *''Pitch Perfect'' was released in theaters in 2012, the same year DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berks was first broadcast on Cartoon Network and Universal Pictures (the studio that released Pitch Perfect and will release How to Train Your Dragon 3 in 2019) celebrated its 100th anniversary. *Both Fishlegs and Tommy are played by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. *Like in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (which features the Pitch Perfect segment), all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "heck", "butt", "jerk", "shoot", "stuff", "crud", "baloney", "dumb", "jerk faces" (for "turd burgers"), etc. (even the profane uses of "screw" will also be replaced with both "darn" and "mess"), words like "crap", "boobs", "sex", "sexy", "sexual", "sexuality", "Jewish", "ginger" (used as a slang term for red-haired people, due to racism), "toner", "eff", the profane uses of "suck" and "black" (one solo use), etc. will be replaced with words like "crud", "chest", "love", "lovely", "lovable", "sensuality", "native", "redhead", "leg", "mess", "stink", "color", etc., words like "e*********l", "lesbian", "t*******s", etc. will be entirely omitted, the uses of the names of God, Jesus Christ, and Lord in vain will be replaced with the words "gosh", "Jeez Louise", and "word", profane songs will be altered with with family-friendly titles and/or lyrics (for example, the songs Like a Virgin, Let's Talk About Sex, T**er, and F You will be renamed Like a Child, Let's Talk About Love, Legs, and Forget You), the line "My money’s on Black Beauty." will be changed to "My money’s on Colors of the Wind." (due to slang references to African people and in reference to the song from Pocahontas), Lily Onakuramara's line "I ate my twin in the womb." will be changed to "I have stuffed animals in my room." (due to a disturbing detail that relates to cannibalism), bits showing inappropriate words onscreen will be entirely omitted, and all of the violence, alcohol drinking bits, disturbing images (including vomit bits), sexual content (including sexual adjustments), nudity, disturbing details, and some other content will be censored in order to make this film appropriate for children under 13. *The storyline continues in ''Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect 2'' and ''Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect 3''. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Non-Disney crossovers